The Garden at Sunset
by Silent Nurse
Summary: Hermione and Fred share a moment in the Weasley's backyard one evening. Just a one-shot dabbling into Fred/Hermione. This takes place after the war but is not compatible with Deathly Hallows.


Garden

Author's Note: I am fascinated by the idea of Fred and Hermione together. I love the original ending for Hermione and Ron but I thought I'd try dabbling in this area of fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story; the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Hermione sat cross legged on the back lawn of the Burrow. The sunset lit her brown hair up causing it to take on a warm cinnamon color. The soft breeze tickled her shoulders as she closed the book she was reading, a cliché muggle romance novel about a forbidden love between a sheltered princess and a charming thief with a kind heart. She enjoyed the flutterby bushes left over from Bill and Fleur's wedding. She was so taken by the simple, graceful motion of the plants that she didn't realize she had company until she heard the distinct sound of a male clearing his throat.

Turning around she saw one of the Weasley twins smiling down at her, luckily she was always able to tell them apart and the man before her was definitely Fred. She smiled up at him slightly.

"Hello Granger," he said as he bowed jokingly toward her.

"Hi Fred, what may I do for you," Hermione asked as she traced the outer edge of her book.

"You could do a lot for me Granger," he said with waggling eyebrows," But mum sent me here to tell you that dinner is almost ready."

"Oh keep that wand of yours in your pocket Fred, you knew what I meant," she snickered. The Weasley twins were known for their broad sense of humor and were no strangers to the occasional sex joke. "I'll be inside in a minute. I just wanted to see the sunset."

He seemed to weigh what she had just said as if it were a test. Practical Hermione didn't seem like the type to sit idly and watch the sunset unless it was for a study. "If you aren't in too much of a rush to get rid of me might I join you" he finally asked.

"Sure Fred, sit down," she smiled as she patted a spot of soft grass beside her.

He dropped down and Hermione's stomach filled with butterflies as she felt his muscled arm brush against hers gently. They sat in comfortable silence facing the streaked sky each unaware that the other as stealing glances at their partner, appreciating the way the last rays of sunlight fell upon each other, illuminating their hair to resemble bold flames and warm chocolate. Hermione noticed the way Fred was chewing his slightly pink lower lip as he watched the sky with his bright blue eyes. The simple gesture made her run her tongue quickly over her upper lip while Fred noticed that Hermione was twirling a strand of curly hair as she tilted her head skyward to watch the sky fill with streaks of orange, gold, and pink.

Fred was the first to break the five minute silence as the sun crept towards the earth, "When I was younger I used to do this all the time. Watch the sunset; it made me feel like more of an individual. I mean I love dear ol' Georgie and all but something about the sunset seemed to help me feel like my own person. It made me feel like I was more than just a twin; like I could do things for my own. The sky is a big part of our world but even as just a part of something bigger; it has an important job all on its own."

Hermione stretched out on her back as she listened to him. She knew he was intelligent and thoughtful; she just never expected him to reveal such a thing to her. She knew it wasn't the greatest reveal in the world but something between them seemed to clarify that she was the only person he had told this to. She wanted to say something but was unsure what it should be. She felt his gaze on her and blushed in the rapidly intensifying darkness as she noticed her lax position in front of the very handsome jokester. She turned to her side to face him, "That was quite poetic Fred. I never expected you to have such feelings or to share them with me of all people," she stretched her arm left arm out and lightly grasped his left wrist, "Thank you for trusting me with such a thing."

"There's a Bat Boogey Hex waiting for you if you make me regret it Hermione," he said with a goofy grin.

"Oh I'm practically shaking!" she joked back.

"Well would you look at that, you are shaking. The Great Hermione Granger bested by a cold night, who knew?"

"Don't tell anyone my greatest flaw is being human," she smiled as she felt her body shake a bit more as a cool breeze washed over her.

"Not to worry, your secrets safe with me," Fred said quietly as he draped his arm around her shoulders. She settled against him as the watched the stars appear across the velvety blue-black sky.

They were comfortable as they were, sharing the sky with each other, words not seeming necessary. Hermione only shifted once very a tad when she felt Fred's fingers trace lazy pattens along her upper arm. The action was so innocent yet intimate as she worried that he could hear her thudding heartbeat.

"I have a crush on a close friend, that's my greatest secret," she whispered into the night air.

"And who is this lucky bloke who has captivated you Hermione?" he asked in a similar whisper.

"A handsome man, I've known him for quite some time but I was always afraid I'd be just a bookworm to him. But isn't it silly; to still harbor a school girl crush so close after the war?"

"Not silly at all. The war is over and yes many were lost but we have a right and responsibility Hermione: to live and love, to make their sacrifices count for something."

"That was lovely Fred and I think you are right so as a part of trying to live again I have a question for you," she said turning to fully face him.

"Fire away Hermione, I'm all ears. Quite handsome ears I might add," he finished with a smile.

Taking a deep breath she asked, "Do you think of me as just a bookworm Fred?"

He watched her gentle profile for a moment before turning her face toward his. With a second's hesitation he cupped her cheek and brushed his lips across hers in a kiss. It ended quickly but answered her question. She hoped her blush wasn't visible to him as her face heated in pleasure. Without a word Fred stood and offered her his hand. They walked back to the house hand in hand, neither noticing how quiet the repelling spells had made the area around them as the sun had set or how Ginny seemed to be inexplicably overjoyed at dinner.


End file.
